Pirates of Hellish Heaven and Heavenly Hell
by Pikasa
Summary: Aki and Kasumi, both pirate hunters, set out to hunt down Straw Hat Luffy and his crew, but when they become stranded and injured, the two devil-fruit users find themselves being rescued by them. Will Aki and Kasumi remain heartless and attack them, or will they become friends and join? Read it if you know what's good for ya'... *Evil smirk*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Fanfic. Enough said. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

There we were, on an open sea with the turquoise waves rolling lazily with the gentle, salty breeze. We had a small wooden ship, but it did its job, sailing us across the ocean with its white sails and black body. Tied to the top of our tallest mast waved a black flag, a white cat's round face with green eyes and a black nose painted on it. Across it were two red claw-like marks, a replacement for the usual white bones set across it. We were the Hellish Heaven and Heavenly Hell pirates.

"Nee-Chan, I'm hungry!" I called, lying on my back with my arms crossed under my head. The breeze began to blow stronger, throwing my short black hair into my green eyes. I quickly pulled the strands away, pouting my lips and twitching my black, dog-like ears about how uncontrollable my newly shortened hair was. I rolled over on the wooden deck of the ship, now on my belly with my hands supporting my head and my elbows digging into the wood. I waved my long, fluffy, black tail back and forth, waiting for Nee-Chan. She soon opened the door from the small kitchen in front of me. She wore her usual clothing; a pink sweater with the sleeves barely passing her elbows and blue colored jeans that reached past her ankles. With her she held two bento boxes, neatly tied in handkerchiefs. I jumped up and ran towards her, my arms outstretched to hug her at full speed with the excitement of food controlling my limbs. I ran into her without slowing down, knocking her down onto the lacquered wooden deck. I smiled a wild grin at her, my short hair folding over my face, hiding my green eyes. She laughed before getting into a sitting position next to me, handing me a bento box that somehow miraculously survived my small attack. We sat there in silence, watching the clouds drift across the blue sky while eating the sushi and sticky rice she had prepared. I stuffed the small rice balls wrapped in seaweed into my mouth, making my cheeks look chubby while grains of rice dotted my face. Again Nee-Chan laughed, handing me a handkerchief that had been used to tie around the bento box. I wiped my face gratefully, saying a quick ,"thanks", before stuffing more sushi in my mouth. Nee-Chan ate more slowly, holding a small rice ball to her mouth, a large bite already taken out of it while she chewed. The breeze once again picked up slightly, sending her long, pure white strands of hair to float by the sides of her face. She had pale skin and green eyes like mine, but hers had the illusion of being brighter since her face was surrounded by what sometimes looked like a thick mane of white fur. On top of her head rested small cat ears, rounded and short. Where her tail bone should be was a cat tail, long and thin. She turned her head to look at me, still chewing on the bite she took from the rice ball. She swallowed it before speaking. "So, have you seen anything lately, Aki?"

"No, not really. Oh! There was a pirate ship that passed us…"

Nee-Chan stared at me, a blank expression on her face. She then exploded into her usual blabber of nagging me for not reporting a pirate ship. I stared, a dumbfounded expression now printed on my face as she began her tantrum. It was actually kind of funny to see a usually calm person flip out at just a couple of words.

"You didn't tell me?! We could have been attacked! What if they kidnapped you?! What would I do in the meantime?! I wouldn't be rescuing you, that's for sure, 'cause I wouldn't have known that you were kidnapped!"

Soon I just toned out Nee-Chan's words until they eventually stopped. I turned to look at her, now that she was over with her fit. She was standing now, her hands clenched into fists by her side and her breath coming out in short "huffs".

"The flag was no mistake, it was a pirate ship."

Nee-Chan was just about to open her mouth to start again, but I held up my hand, my expression now changing to something serious.

"There was no doubt; it was Straw Hat Luffy's pirate ship. The flag had a skull painted on with a straw hat."

Her gaze turned serious and stared out across the sea. Suddenly her face changed and she began to smile, but not a happy smile of laughter, but a smile of evil torture. Her body began to change, her hands becoming paws, stained red with black daggers jutting out from the tips. Her back arched, letting out sounds of sickening pops before lumps of fur began to grow along the spine, her pink sweater tearing. Her back legs began to snap, contorting into an animal's back legs. Soon a large, white tiger with blood-colored stripes and hard, killing green eyes appeared. Blood began to ooze from its mouth, flowing around its overly large canine teeth, clearly made to kill. The blood flowed slowly, now reaching the deck of the ship and forming a small puddle of a dark, nearly black, blood. I stood there and watched, words unspoken. I gazed upon its beauty, feeling unity with such a creature. This was no longer Nee-Chan. No, this was now Tsukino Kasumi, killer of pirates, and creature of Heavenly Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BTW, thanks coco for being meh first reader!**

"Nee-Chan, you look angry…" Aki began.

"I'm alright, just got a bit carried away." I said in a low and sickening voice. I jumped at the gruff sound and looked myself over. I had transformed. I was now a quite large albino tiger with bloody-red stripes zigzagging across my back, not to mention the pool of blood now forming in front of me from the dripping of my mouth.

"Well shit, sorry about that Aki." I growled in my loud, gruff voice.

She began to rub the back of her head sheepishly, her signature wild grin spreading across her pink cheeks.

"It happens."

I began to calm myself and soon I was once again back in my human form, on the deck of our ship, my clothes in shreds around me.

"Crap! My clothes came off! Shit, shit, shit!" I screamed as I ran into the cabin, my arms over my chest and my bare feet pounding across the deck. As soon as I got inside of the cabin I ran to the dressing room, where it held all of our clothes. I swung the heavy metal door open with a quick hand and dashed inside, panting slightly from my panic. I chose my usual again, a pink sweater and blue jeans from a dresser located in the left corner of the room. As I pulled the sweater over my head, my ears twitched from feeling the soft fabric brushing my ears. Afterwards I pulled my blue jeans on, making sure that my tail stuck out and did not catch in the pants. I took a step to the right to see myself in a mirror. Long white hair, growing past my shoulder blades, plagued the areas around my face, looking more of a grey in the shadowed room. I gazed at myself, green eyes staring back surrounded by pale skin. Why did I eat that devil fruit? I understand it gave me great power, but did it _have to_ make me sink like a hammer in water? I also lost my natural looks from before, but I guess Aki did too, so we're both in the same boat. I stared once again into the mirror, seeing the Ten no jigoku no mi reflect in my looks. I turned from the mirror and began to walk to the door when suddenly the ship began to tilt. I began to stumble backwards, my arms going in circles by my side before I got my grippings. I dashed up and swung open the door from the dressing room, dashing down the hallway while using a hand on the wall to support me. Our ship was nearly sideways by now as I reached the outside of the cabin, looking from side to side.

"Nee-Chan, it's the Navy, they're attacking!" Aki yelled across the deck. A canon was fired and the ship was split in half, pieces of wood flying in every direction. Aki was now separated from me, holding onto the ropes that were kept in place by wooden pegs around the edge of the deck. I was now standing on broken floor boards, leaning against the cabin's door as to not fall off into the deep blue abyss. I looked up to see a large navy ship, pushing against our ship, threatening to throw us overboard. I hissed with fear at the thought of sinking and drowning into the laughing waves of the ocean. I transformed once again, tearing my newly worn sweater, but this time I sprouted wings from my side. The wings themselves looked heavenly, like an angels, but the impression changed once someone saw what was attached to them. I leapt off of what was left of the cabin, a canon shooting it to smithereens as soon as my paws left it, sending small splinters of wood into my fur. I landed safely to where Aki was, gripping the hand rails made from ropes as if it were life itself. I picked her up gently by the back of her turquoise tank top, blood from my transformation soaking into it. "Sorry." I growled through the clump of cloth. I then began to flap my large wings vigorously, trying to gain height while Aki curled herself up into a small ball holding her knees. My paws left the ground and soon we arose above the navy ship, Aki still dangling from my jaws. Aki looked up at me, giving me a small nod, knowing what to do. I dropped her above the ship and in the same time she transformed into a large black wolf, landing on the deck of the navy ship with ease. Her fluffy tail swished across the floorboards of the deck, her head lowering close to the floor as she let out a low growl, green eyes glowing with excitement. I landed beside her, sitting down with my tail wrapped around my paws and my wings folded at my sides before looking at her. This was now Aki Tsukino, sister of Kasumi, and creature of Hellish Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellllo again! 3rd chapter is now up on my second day! I'm trying to make as many chapters as I can, so updates will probably be at random, at least until winter break is over. (T^T)/ I'm going to try to make it at least to chapter 5 before then. Anyway, hope you enjoy this exciting chapter!**

Chapter 3

Navy soldiers were coming at us from all sides, holding weapons of their own. Most of them were firearms, loaded with most safeties off. They pointed their guns and swords straight at us, a few of them shaking or gazing at us with fear. My large pink tongue lolled from my mouth and my green eyes sighted the captain of the ship; a tall man holding a large yari near the back of the group. My mouth began to curve upward and a whine of excitement escaped my lips. Nee-Chan took a glance at me, swiveling her head back once she saw, twitching her ears from the new sounds of movement. She began to smile too, and blood began to escape from her mouth, pooling in front of her paws. Her long tiger tail, decorated with red stripes, began to wave back and forth. I gave out a low howl and Nee-Chan answered with a growl. A man wearing the usual navy uniform, clearly scared, clicked the safety off of his gun, pointing the weapon directly at Nee-Chan. He shot. Nee-Chan quickly dodged to the side, jumping high into the sky as she did so. The rest of the navy began shooting too, yelling out courageous chants as they charged forward. I lunged at the first closest navy soldier, biting deep into his neck with such force that the neck itself collapsed. His eyes were wide and painful before fading into a grey, now looking off into the distance. I opened my mouth and released the dead body, looking at Nee-Chan as I did so. Most of the navy soldiers were focused on her, waving their swords around and firing at random as they surrounded where she stood. She stood above them on the bow of the ship, balancing on the railings with ease. She jumped just above them and began to flap her wings while staying in the same spot. The air being pushed from her wings became stronger and stronger as she flapped more strongly. Soon navy soldiers held their arms in a defensive 'x' in front of their face as they were thrown back. As she continued to flap her wings I noticed the captain running into the cabin of the ship, his blue cape disappearing behind the door. I followed him in, flicking away navy soldiers with my large tail or biting whatever limbs that were in range. In return they screamed in pain or stayed on the floorboards of the deck, lying down. I continued forward, now entering the cabin by pushing through the cold, metal double-doors. I could see the captain's blue cape vanish around a corner as I entered the halls. I took a paw-step forward and realized that I could no longer hear the powerful wind from Nee-Chan's wings. I dashed down the hallway, eager to finish the captain before going out to see what had happened. As I turned down the hallway, my paws making 'clicking' noises, I skidded to a halt. The captain stood there with a small pistol in his rough hands, his yari now abandoned on the floor. My eyes became wide as I ducked down and lunged at him, hoping I could finish this before he fired. He pointed his gun at me, taking a step back, eyes wide and wild. He shot. And hit. My left shoulder felt as if it were being torn from me. My eyes became wide and my tongue lolled from my mouth. I dashed past him as quick as I could, turning and racing down a hallway filled with corridors, flinging open a random door. This led me to a weaponry room. Spears, guns, and swords were held on racks along the walls. I began to change back into my human form, gripping my shoulder and suddenly starting to feel weak. I collapsed to my knees, now in the center of the room. I could hear the footsteps of the captain, coming closer and closer to the door. I looked around me and saw drops of blood from the wound. No doubt. He was following my blood trail. I tried my best to calm myself, but my breath kept coming out in short, raspy breaths. This was it. I was going to die. This is the end. We haven't even completed our one dream yet. How is this possible? Why is this one bullet enough to kill me? Suddenly it hit me. It was a sea-prism bullet, the weakness of all devil-fruit users. The footsteps finally reached the door now. I was facing away from the door, in the center of the room, with no clothes on. How embarrassing to die like this. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to come. I suddenly heard a loud crash from outside the door, then an 'oof' and a 'thud' from somewhere down the hall. Nee-Chan then swung the door open, rattling some of the weapons off of the racks. She was in her human form too, blood trickling down from a wound on her forehead, staining some of her white hair. She was now wearing a navy uniform with blue pants and a white t-shirt with a blue marine symbol on the front. She looked at me with her green eyes, finally now seeing the wound on my shoulder. Blood had dripped down my body and pooled around me. Tears welled up in my eyes, relief sweeping over me. With her she held another navy uniform, crumpled into a small ball in her hands. She threw the clothes, drifting slightly in the air before landing beside me. I quickly threw the clothes on, blood beginning to soak through the shirt and pants already. I still was on my knees, now facing Nee-Chan with the baggy clothes on.

"Come on, we're leaving. We have to hurry if we want to live."

I tried to move, but collapsed back onto the floor. I felt so weak…

"Nee-Chan, I can't stand, much less move." I whispered in a small voice.

Her face became twisted with worry as she ran over to me, looking at the wound on my shoulder.

"You were shot… With a sea-prism stone bullet?"

"Good guess, you win a free navy ship!" I smiled weakly at her.

She held me in her arms, tucking my face into her shoulder. The world soon faded to black, but I could still feel warmth radiating from… the ship?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to Hodghead and shirsong. Thank you Hodghead for inspiring me and thank you shirsong for correcting my mistakes before it got out of hand! :3 Check out their stories, they're super sugio! Also, Happy New Year's Eve everyone! Now, onto the show!**

Chapter 4

I was there, up in the sky, flapping my wings strongly. The navy soldiers were being pushed back by the powerful winds from my white angel-like wings. I was vertical to the ship, my tail keeping me balanced in the air. Some of the soldiers were blown back to the sides of the large navy ship, falling off with a few more gusts of wind, into the cheery ocean. The masts placed along the center of the ship creaked with the force of the sudden winds being blown at their base, protesting that they weren't strong enough for this. In front of me, half-way across the ship, I could see Aki chasing after the runaway captain with the yari, her black tail vanishing behind the doors. I returned my concentration back to what was happening, still flapping my wings, white feathers now being dropped into the vast and calm ocean. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a sudden flash. I turned my green gaze to a soldier, holding a metal shot gun while resisting the wind from behind the mast. He squeezed the trigger on the gun and a loud 'bang' echoed through the wind. The bullet had grazed my forehead, taking a bit of flesh with it. Crimson red now began to trickle down my white fur, leaving a trail of red around the right side of my face in its wake. Clearly the wind alone was not enough for these 'tough' soldiers. More soldiers began to crowd around the masts, taking shelter from the powerful winds emitting from my wings. I could feel the inside of my chest begin to burn, the red stripes on my white fur beginning to glow an unearthly light. Soon my chest glowed a bright red as I threw my head back, wings still flapping wildly and now becoming weaker. I took a deep breath, driving my wings back and forth with the last bit of strength I had left. I blew out the air I held in my lungs, along with what had been brewing inside my chest. The flames from within me swirled in with the wind, creating a vortex of colorful fire. The flames burned a bright blue, twisting itself in with the wind and dispersing itself across the ship. The whole front of the ship moaned with the impact from the wind, now caught on fire from the flames. Men scrambled off the ship, seeking relief from the flames as they jumped into the salty waters, their clothes now charred and black. Some even threw their clothes off, now running around in their underwear. I landed on the wooden deck, nearly collapsing as I did so. It took a lot of energy to transform into my second stage, but it took a lot more to try and blow the navy soldiers of a ship, while breathing fire. It would've taken a lot more energy if I transformed into my third stage too, but I probably could've blown them off the ship with just the wind from my wings in shorter time. Aki has three stages of her transformation too, but she hasn't been able to get passed the first stage yet, so she can't fly. _I think too much._ I transformed into my human form, picking up a slightly charred marine uniform next to me and decided this is what I would wear. I threw the shirt over my shoulders, getting a bit of blood on it as it touched the wound on my forehead. I slid on the pants, making sure my tail stuck out. A few feet of was another marine uniform, but this was smaller, more of Aki's size. I picked those up too, just in case. I took a quick sweeping gaze of the ship around me. The place was on fire and the masts groaned with the threat of falling over, the fire climbing higher, setting the sails aflame. The flames still burned a cold, sickening blue, spreading through the floorboards of the ship. _It looks like all the men of the ship evacuated._ I began my walk towards the corridors where Aki had disappeared. A sudden bullet shot rang out, drifting to the cobalt sky. I took note of how low the sun was becoming, descending from the sky, and then took a sprint, flinging the wide, metal doors open. A long, white hallway stretched in front of me. My bare feet padded noisily down the no longer silent hallways. I took a turn to the right, seeing as it was the only place you could turn down this hall. I stepped in something warm and sticky before sliding on the heel of my foot. I regained my balance and took a glance at the floor. The captain's yari was abandoned and dots of blood decorated the floor, standing out against the bright white hallways. Small bits of black fur and specks of flesh were scattered throughout the hallway where most of the blood was. I started to sprint again, going as fast as I could. I needed to get Aki out before this whole ship burns and sinks into this damned salty abyss, and now I find her blood scattered through the halls?! She's only freaking twelve and she's got this serious of an injury?! _It's that bastard of a captain's fault. He did this to her! _An angry expression plagued my face as I held a fist up, preparing to beat the crap out of the captain once I saw him. I was still sprinting through the halls, now in a completely different section. This hallway had corridors, and someone who I wanted to see (and beat the crap out of) was right in front of me.

"Kyaa!"

I jumped horizontally, my bare feet now digging into the side of his face as I pushed off. He flew back, letting out an 'oof' as the air escaped his chest and a 'thud' as he landed at the end of the hallway, his cheek already beginning to swell and his eyes now round, white saucers. In front of me now was a large door. Printed on it said "Weaponry Room". I looked down on the floor to see the blood stopped here at the door. I swung open the door, still feeling that the captain needed to be beat more. A simple kick in the face surely wasn't enough for someone who had just shot a person. But we were pirates. _But they started the fight when they decided to destroy our ship out of nowhere._ But again, we were pirates. I looked at the room, my eyes meeting up with Aki's. She was facing my way, in the center of the room, gripping her left shoulder. With no clothes on. I threw her the marine uniform, still crumpled in my hands. She was bleeding bad, blood already pooling around her from the wound. The ship was still on fire and I needed to get her out ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**So sorry that it took me so long to update this! School just recently started again, and of course they have to give you the most homework they can possibly give you on your first day back. So yah. I recently started a new Fanfic based off of Mushi-shi. Its an anime, and I think its pretty good if your searching for something calming or of the sort. So yah, I'm working on two stories, and I'm not a fast typer. I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every week, so please bare with me! Thanx! XD**

I woke up to being on the deck of the navy ship, being carried on Nee-Chan's back with her arms beneath me, holding me so she didn't drop me. I noticed that the navy ship was on fire once my eyes became clear from the foggy sight of slumber. Blue flames raged across the ship, eating anything in its path. The air was hot and humid from the fire dancing through the cold waves of the ocean. I began to cough from the smoke emitting from the flames. Nee-Chan abruptly stood straight before beginning to relax again. She turned her head towards me, looking over her shoulder. Her green eyes were clouded with worry and her face was paler than usual. I could already guess what this meant.

We had nowhere to escape to. The ship was in flames, all the extra emergency boats were burned to hell and our original ship was in smithereens, floating in the ocean.

I tried to open my mouth to tell her we would find a way, but a low gargled sound came from my throat. I could then begin to feel the pain that my adrenalin and sleep had hidden from me. It was an achy feeling at first, but quickly it spread throughout my body, blooming from my left shoulder. I clenched my teeth in pain. Nee-Chan still stared at me worriedly, unable to speak. Darkness began to cloud my vision once again at the corners of my eyes.

"Nee-Chan, it hurts so much…" I groaned.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to bare it for now until we can find you at least some medical supplies." She spoke in a soft but sure voice.

The darkness then swallowed my vision whole, leaving me to float in the nothingness, all alone.

I awoke again to find fresh clean air circulating around me, free of the smoke from before. I seemed to be in the white, fluffy clouds, flying aimlessly around. I then focused my senses as to what was beneath me. Soft comforting fur was holding me up in the vast, open sky. I then saw the color and the stripes and knew it was Nee-Chan. She had spread her wings graciously, the now setting sun hitting them just right to the point where her feathers turned a golden color. We continued to fly through the air, silence gripping both our mouths shut. I was lying down on my stomach, holding my face in Nee- Chan's soft fur, still a little woozy and unsure about what was going on, or the condition I was in. We started to fly downward and soon we were below the clouds, the sun still barely keeping height as it peeked from behind two mountains. In the distance I could see a small island, green and luscious with a diameter of maybe ten miles.

"I guess me and Nee-Chan are gonna spend the night here." I thought out loud.

Nee-Chan just released a breath of air and we continued to the island. But as we got closer and closer Nee-Chan became more and more unsteady. She kept rocking from side to side, flying closer and closer to the ocean. As soon as the small island was in reach Nee-Chan retracted her wings, still in her tiger form, and crash landed on the sand on shore. I groaned in pain from the impact and my wound, but said nothing else. Nee-Chan laid there motionless. I could barely here her breathe. I managed to crawl over to her, only starting a couple feet away from her. When I reached her I could see that she exhausted her devil fruit powers. Though she hadn't transformed back into her human form yet, she had a fresh stream of blood coming from her mouth. This blood was red like a human's. Her breathing eventually slowed down, and soon she was asleep, back in her human form. I laid there, my navy uniform still on, blood stained where my shoulder was shot, and my black fluffy tail lying in the sand as the clouds revealed the moon that had taken the sun's place. I wrapped my arms around Nee-Chan's waist and we both fell asleep on the unknown beach of a small island, the stars dancing in the black ocean's waves, laughing at our game of dodgeball.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I have just started this Fanfic about a month ago. When I read it, it doesn't sound as descriptive as I want it to. I've found that if I write it first, then type it, it sounds a lot better. So I'm going on a month-long hiatus. I'm going to redo all the chapters and such and continue with my method (hopefully). I will also try to have one of my friends (who writes really good stories by the way, but doesn't have an account) add stuff to it, to make it sound more professional. (A.K.A., use bigger words). I'm so sorry to all those who have supported me! Thank you Pikasa2, naughtypony, shirsong, Hodghead, and Son of Whitebeard for supporting me! Mark my words, I will be back! ;3 In the mean time, I have a Fanfic started for Mushi-shi, so if you want to, go ahead and check it out!<strong>


End file.
